<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring the boys home by writer171105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044490">Bring the boys home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105'>writer171105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise like a Phoenix [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, The League of Assassins (DCU), kitchen mishaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys return to Wayne Manor, and Alfred gets the shock of his life.</p><p>There also happens be a lot of flour involved as Babs makes her entrance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise like a Phoenix [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring the boys home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, three fics in one day is pretty impressive, right? Even though it's 22:45 where I live, I'm still awake and writing, even if all the lights are out and the rest of my family is asleep.</p><p>Anyway... I'm *really* enjoying writing these fics and reading your comments. They just give me so much pleasure.</p><p>Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Stay traught ❤️😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred had borne witness to a <em>lot</em> of strange things in his time. Being the right-hand-man to the world's greatest non-powered hero, it just came with the territory. But, seeing his two pseudo-grandsons emerge from the Batmobile after being thought <em>dead</em> for <em>years</em> was too much for him to handle. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his <em>very</em> many years of service, Alfred Pennyworth <em>dropped</em> something. </p><p> </p><p>The tray he had held went crashing to the ground, sending glass shards scattered across the floor. Everyone, Alfred included, stared at the mess in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," Jason said, slowly, into the silence, "certainly got a reaction." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next half an hour or so was spent briefly explaining to Alfred what had happened, as well as introducing him to Damian. The butler took to him like a duck to water, as did Damian himself, Dick was glad to report. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, everyone became tired out. Patrol was abandoned for the night as everyone clambered upstairs to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Dick and Jason took their old bedrooms, and Damian slept with Dick. </p><p> </p><p>For once in a long, long time, everything in Wayne Manor seemed at peace. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruce awoke the next morning, <em>absolutely</em> sure that the previous day's events had been nothing but a dream. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling depressed, he lumbered down the stairs in his pajamas and dressing gown for his habitual cup of coffee, only to come to a stand still in the kitchen doorway at the sight before him. </p><p> </p><p>Damian seemed to have recovered from being tied up and used as a bargaining chip, as he was running around the kitchen, shrieking with laughter, drenched in flour, as Dick chased after him. Both Tim and Jason sat at the counter, watching in amusement and doing absolutely <em>nothing</em> to help Dick catch his energetic son. Silently debating which group he should join, Bruce ended up sitting between Tim and Jason, watching the spectacle in quiet amusement. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Dick managed to catch Damian, who was still giggling like a maniac and squirming in his father's grasp. </p><p>"Thanks <em>so</em> much for the help, guys," Dick commented, sarcastically, going to sit beside them, "<em>Really</em> appreciated." </p><p>"You're welcome," Jason replied, grinning. </p><p>Dick rolled his eyes at him. </p><p>"What were you trying to do?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow as he surveyed the mess of the kitchen. </p><p>"I was trying to make pancakes," Dick said, exasperatedly, "But then Dami decided it would be a good idea to tip the whole bag of flour onto the floor and make snow angels." </p><p>"I don't think the fact that the packet said '<em>Snowflake</em>' on it helped with that," Jason commented. </p><p>Dick shot him an annoyed look, while carefully grabbing hold of a handful of flour. Before he knew what had hit him, Jason was coughing up flour, some of which he'd breathed in as Dick had thrown it in his face. </p><p>"That's <em>it</em>, Dickhead!" he screeched, playfully, "You're <em>done</em> for!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Barbara arrived at Wayne Manor that morning, she expected to find Tim and Bruce sitting quietly at the kitchen counter, going over case files and sipping coffee. </p><p> </p><p>What she did <em>not</em> expect, was to hear a whole lot of excited giggles and shrieks as soon as she entered the front door, whose source ended up being the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>She struggled to find words for the sight she saw when she got there.</p><p> </p><p>The place was an absolute <em>mess</em>, with flour, sugar, and what seemed like an entire <em>cupboard</em> of baking supplies coating every surface. </p><p> </p><p>There were also, however, more people there than she anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>Along with Bruce and Tim, both of whom were covered in the same amount of baking things as the rest of the kitchen, there were two other boys, as well as a small child. All of them were running around the room like lunatics, shouting and laughing while throwing handfuls of flour and sugar at each other. </p><p> </p><p>Tim was the first to notice her, greeting her with a cheery cry of, "Babs!" that brought the entire room to a stand still. </p><p> </p><p>It was only then that she managed to get a good look at the strangers, and she nearly fell over backwards in shock when she recognised them. </p><p>"Hey, Babs," Dick greeted with a smile, his normally ebony locks turned white with flour, "Would you care to join our food fight?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>